


Perfect Heat

by MWolfe13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Sexual Content, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: It was snowing and the heat was out, but that's alright. Clint and Hermione have the perfect way to keep themselves warm.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2020





	Perfect Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> Written for Melting Pot's MerryLittleExchange2020!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter, simply playing in my favorite sandbox!

The snow came down heavily, Hermione huddled on the couch under a thick blanket. She could see the white falling to the ground mercilessly, burying the city in a growing layer of ice and slush. Tomorrow, the snowplows would be out clearing the roads. But for tonight, the citizens of New York were encouraged to hunker down in their homes. She was sure there were still stragglers about, those fighting the fierce traffic to make their way off the streets or the vendors stalling for the last bit of customers. But Clint’s neighborhood was quiet for the most part; only faint motor sounds penetrating their walls every once in a while. 

She could hear Clint cursing as he banged his tools in the other room. The heat was out, turning off as soon as they’d come back from getting food. Hermione had already been on the phone with the landlord of his flat. He’d already been made aware of the situation from other tenets, but there was nothing he could do. They’d have to wait until he could come out tomorrow or fix it themselves, which was what Clint was attempting to do now. 

Based on his colorful language, she could guess it wasn’t going well.

Her attempt to repair it with magic had only made it worse. She didn’t know Arthur Weasley’s Muggle friendly charms, so her simple Reparo had ended in a weird clanking sound that Clint had sighed at. She’d decided she was better off using her magic to make hot tea. It lay in her hands now, the heat of the mug providing her with more warmth than the blanket. There was no fireplace in his flat, or else she’d have started a fire the minute they walked through the door.

“Heat’s going to stay off for the time being.”

Hermione turned her head as Clint walked into the room. He was wiping his hands on a rag, his face frustrated. She could tell by his tone that he’d given up the battle against the heater. She lifted the blanket in invitation. “Come join me then. The snow looks so pretty from the outside.”

“Bet you it looks like shit from the ground,” Clint retorted though he walked to the couch anyway.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well, we aren’t outside, are we?” Once he sat down, she immediately curled into his arms, pulling the blanket over them both while he wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her mug. “Tea?”

Clint made a disgusted face. “Yeah, I think I’ll skip the tree juice.”

“Suit yourself.” Hermione took a sip and sighed in contentment. She supposed she could cast a warming charm over both of them, but she liked being in Clint’s arms. His calloused hand felt good on her skin as he gently ran it up and down her arm. He ran hotter than her, and the blanket wasn’t doing a poor job of keeping what heat he had trapped between them. 

Clint pressed a kiss to her hair. “Bet you’re missing your rooms at the tower about now.”

“Not necessarily,” Hermione said as she closed her eyes. His other hand moved to her arm while the one he’d been using to warm her found its place in her hair. “At the tower, I’d have someone needing me for one thing or another. You know how everyone gets when they’re locked in one place for any significant amount of time. Here, it’s just you and me.” She sighed again as his fingers scratched her scalp. “You’re going to put me to sleep.”

“Napping on the couch while it’s snowing with my girl cuddled up to me doesn’t sound bad,” Clint admitted. 

Hermione leaned down, placing her mug on the carpeted floor before his actions caused her to spill her tea. She didn’t think Clint would find it amusing if her steaming ‘leaf juice,’ as he called it, scalded him. When she shifted back up, Clint turned her around. His arm shifted under her, bringing her closer while his hand gripped her hair tighter. He lowered his head, rubbing his mouth over hers. “Then again,” he murmured. “This is nice too.”

The blanket had fallen off of them with his sudden movement, but Hermione hardly noticed. She slid her hand up his chest and neck, cupping his cheek as she smiled against his mouth. “It is.” She pressed her lips to his, stretching upwards so that she could deepen the kiss. Clint tightened his arm around her in response, bringing her closer. His tongue grazed her lips for a second before Hermione opened her mouth and let him in, her own tongue tangling with his.

Their breath mingling, the world faded away as they necked on the couch. When Hermione broke away from him, breathing deeply, Clint used his hold on her hair to tug her head back. She gasped as his teeth bit down on her skin, his tongue soothing the bite a moment later. She arched her back in response, her hand falling to the collar of his shirt and gripping the fabric.

Clint brought his lips to hers again, his body moving until he was stretched out next to her. Hermione turned into him, eager to press against him. His hand left her back, fingers skimming her body as they moved to the button of her trousers. The cold was long forgotten by the time he touched her, the touch of his roughened hands on her skin the only feeling that mattered. 

He shuddered when she worked his shirt off, his mouth moving back to the skin of her neck. “I should get you to a bed,” he murmured.

“Later,” she muttered back. “I want you now.”

The rest of their clothes came off quickly after that. The flat's frigid atmosphere only enhanced the heat between them, the brief instances of cold ramping up the desire guiding their actions. Clint settled between her thighs, and Hermione could feel him pressing against her. He looked down at her, their eyes meeting. He entered her in one swift move; Hermione’s eyes fluttering as she gasped in pleasure. 

Clint took it all in, his face glowing with satisfaction as he began to move. “Gods, you’re so beautiful, Min.” His hand gripped her thigh, hitching it higher and over his waist, letting him slide deeper and causing Hermione to moan. “So fucking beautiful.”

Hermione surged forward, arms winding around his back and gripping his skin. She bit down hard on his neck, delighting in the way he jerked forward. He moved faster as she sucked on the skin just under his ear, her breathy moans urging him on. Their harsh breathing and slapping skin filled the flat, the old couch creaking under their movement.

When the heat inside her became too much, Hermione tensed. “Clint,” she gasped out against his ear.

He groaned, never relenting in his pace. “Come for me, Min.”

She did. Hermione cried as her orgasm washed over her, her body arching towards him. Clint’s body shook, stilling as he came. Her head fell back, Hermione panting as she caught her breath. Clint’s head was lowered over her chest, his lips brushing the skin of her breast. 

Her body was tired, sated, but she managed to work up the energy to card her fingers through his hair. He dropped more of his weight on top of her, truly resting against her. Her body shivered the tiniest bit when the heat started to fade, the cold taking its place once again. They’d worked up a sweat, and it only lent to the chill invading their space.

Clint noticed right away, his head popping up the look at her. She shuddered at the quick rush of air that settled over her chest. “Clint,” she whined.

“Okay, baby, let’s get you to bed.” He pulled out of her, lifting himself from the couch. Hermione protested instantly, but he only scooped her up into his arms, and Hermione turned towards him, reveling in his heat as he walked. 

When he’d gotten them settled, Hermione was tucked into his side, her head on his chest. He was back to playing with her hair, the action combined with their earlier activities making her drowsy. “See?” Hermione murmured as she drifted off. “Better than the tower.”

Clint shook his head and grinned. “Yeah, you’ve convinced me.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Twitter and Tumblr: MWolfe13


End file.
